


always and forever

by jxstemblxck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxstemblxck/pseuds/jxstemblxck
Summary: i'm so sorry for this- also please look at the tags!!i hope you like it :)(english isnt my first language btw so im sorry if there are any mistakes<3)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this- also please look at the tags!!  
> i hope you like it :)  
> (english isnt my first language btw so im sorry if there are any mistakes<3)

"𝘩𝘦𝘺,  
𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘪 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩? 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘴. 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵, 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘸𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘴. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘴. 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵...", the boy stopped reading, he couldnt handle it anymore. tears blurring his vision, a sob ripping itself out of the boy's throat. "...𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦. 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦(𝘥) 𝘮𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦(𝘥) 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘮, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵. 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢. 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘪 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦. 𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯. 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺, 𝘪 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘵𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰, 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦.  
𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳.  
𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘺𝘰𝘶." he read the sentence "𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳." over and over again, hoping its just a prank. he cant be dead right? hinata wouldve told him if he was sick right? he always told him everything. tobio started screaming, trying to ease the pain in his chest, his heart feeling like someone had ripped it out and thrown it on the floor. he didnt stop screaming how much he hated this, himself and hinata. he couldnt get it into his mind. the one person, he loved so dearly, he cared about so much, the one person he trusted everything with, was dead? just.. dead? "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? ITS SO UNFAIR. PLEASE IM.BEGGING YOU TAKE ME. BRING HIM BACK PLEASE.", he screamed. "p-please.. im begging you bring him back to me. back into my arms i need him..", he sobbed. he fell onto the ground, tears falling onto the floor of hinatas room. he started having difficulties with breathing, and he couldnt calm down until he felt arms around him. "hey hey hey, calm down. kageyama calm down. what happened? what is it, do you wanna tell me?", sugawaras calming voice rang into his ears. tobio didnt answer, he just leaned into sugawaras hug, for the first time he let someone other than hinata see him like that. "hey its okay. its okay, calm down. whatever it is, we are all here for you okay? especially me, its okay, try to calm your breathe a little. im here. youre safe.", he heard sugawara saying. "h-he d-died", kageyama started crying even harder than before. sugawara didnt even need to ask who he was talking about. it all made sense now. hinatas check ups at the doctor, the days he stayed at home, the pitifully looks teacher gave him. tears started spilling out of sugawaras eyes, now both of them crying. but suga didnt let him go, no he continued whispering small nothings, trying to comfort them both. after hours of crying, kageyama fell asleep, his cheeks puffed and red, still wet from how much he cried. sugawara however, wasnt asleep. he went out of the room after putting kageyama in the bed in hinatas room. he called daichi, and started crying again. he didnt even need to explain, after daichi had heard sugas voice cracking, he immediately made his way to hinatas house. when he arrived, sugawara opened the door and started crying again. daichi didnt care about what he was crying, he could explain that later, but right now he just pulled his boyfriend into a hug and whispered comforting words in his ear.

it was a really hard time for the team, and after that thing happened, they stopped attending matches, stopped training so hard. they wouldnt make it without hinata. every single one of them was hurting, but not one felt the pain as much as kageyama. he tried to let go just like hinata had asked him to, he really did. but he just couldnt. it was still too hard for him, even two years later. but after he left karasuno he felt a bit... relieved. he wasnt in the same school as he was with hinata. he didnt see the gym, they trained so often together anymore. and suddenly he felt a bit better. and now, exactly 7 years after it, he made it. he could finally let go. he would never be able to forget his first love, and he didnt even want to, but right now, tobio was standing at hinatas grave, it was late at night, and he was alone. smiling down to the grave he said, "hey shouyou, i finally did it. i did what you asked me to do. i let go. it hurt like hell, and i really hated you for not telling me. but i understood, and i still do. i forgive you. i promise, i really do. i hope you held your promise and youre looking down to me right now. i have a match tomorrow, i started playing again. because of you. i will never forget you, i promise." , and at the exact moment tobio looked at the sky, he saw the brightest shooting star he had ever seen. it was a sign. "he is still holding his promise", he thought. he smiled at the dark sky and whispered, "i love you shouyou, always and forever."


End file.
